


the only reason

by mellynx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellynx/pseuds/mellynx
Summary: "bana yalan söylediğini biliyordum ancak öyle değilmiş, bu bir gerçekmiş gibi davranmak oldukça güzeldi. kısa süreli de olsa tercih edilen ve arzulanan kişi olmak."
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 1





	the only reason

**Author's Note:**

> uhm selam. 
> 
> bunu okumaya geçmeden önce söylemek istediklerim var. daha çok uyarı niteliğinde. yaklaşık 3klık bir şey ve harika derin kurgusu yok, daha doğrusu ben olayın içine girmedim. zaten birden bire yazdığım bir one shot. güçlü betimlemeler de yok ve karakter gelişimleri güzel değil ama gerçekten bu one shotın idare eder nitelikte olduğunu düşündüğümden yayımlıyorum.

doyoung'un dili damağımı taciz ettiğinde kollarına daha çok sarıldım ve ona daha iyi alan yaratmak için başımı sağa eğdim. öpücüğü biraz daha derinleşti, bu sırada bir eli belimden aşağıya, kalçama indi. hafifçe sıktığında bile tamamen joleye dönmüş gibiydim ve o da bunu bilerek dudaklarımın üzerinden güldü. kıvrılan dudakları beni ağlatacak kadar iyiydi ama bunu ona belirtmeyerek ellerimi çıplak omuzlarına sarıp -hatta bir elimi ensesine ilerletip daha fazla kendime çekerek aramızdaki en ufak hava baloncuklarını sıfıra indirdim. o ise bundan güç alarak beni geri geri yürütmüş ve kalçamın mutfak tezgahına yaslanmasına olanak sağlamıştı. inlemek istedim lakin yapamadım. nefesimin artık bittiğini belli eden ciğerlerim yanıyordu, doyoung geri çekildi fakat dudakları bu kez boş durmayarak açık boynuma yöneldi. ben de elimi yine onun omzuna koydum. aslında karın kaslarına dokunmak istiyordum ancak buna izin vermeyecek kadar boynuma konsantreydi.

tekrar inlemek istedim, dudaklarımı birbirine sıkıca bastırdım ve doyoung bir elini tişörtüm içinden kaydırıp göğüs ucumu sıkınca tırnaklarımla omzunu deldim. sızlandığını anlayabiliyordum ama geri de çekilmedi. minnettardım. kasıklarını bana doğru bastırdığında dudaklarım aralandı ve başım istemsiz geriye düştü. onun dudakları sevimli gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı ve çenemden tutup beni yine vahşice öpmeye başladı. keşke zamanı şu anda durdurabilseydim.

"çok güzelsin, jungwoo." ona inandım. gözlerimin önünde durup bunu dudaklarının arasından mırıldandığında ben de güldüm. baş parmağı çenemi seviyordu ve o yine bir şeyler söyledi. "mükemmelsin."

gözlerim hafifçe dolarken bunları görmesini istemediğimden bu kez onu ben öptüm. mükemmel olmadığımı biliyordu, hatta en iyi o biliyordu. tam anlamıyla kusurla doluydum. onun için bile küçük bir kaçamaktan başka bir şey değildim. abimin sevgilisiyle sevişiyordum. onu seviyordum. ona aşıktım.

doyoung birden hızla geri çekildi, ilk başta ne olduğunu anlamadım ama yere düşmüş ıslak tişörtünü aldı; benim karşıma dikilip tişörtümü düzeltti, ardından dudaklarımın üzerinden sertçe parmağıyla geçti. orada az önce kendi dudaklarının varlığını silmek istermiş gibi. nitekim öyleydi.

sonra hiçbir şey olmamış gibi tezgahın üzerindeki bardağı alıp benden iyice uzaklaştı. mutfak kapısı açıldığında sebebini anlamıştım. taeil başını kapıdan uzatıp sevgilisinin burada olduğunu gördüğünde güldü, benim varlığımı fark etmesi biraz zaman almıştı. gülüşüyle birlikte doyoung'un kollarına girdi ve az önce öptüğüm dudakları bu kez o öptü. görmek istemiyordum lakin bu manzaradan kaçamadığımı fark ettim. burada durmanın saçma olduğunu anladığımda çıkışa yöneldim ama taeil beni durdu ve konuştu. "birazdan yemek yiyeceğiz, haber vermek istedim. ayrıca babam ve annem istersen büyükanneme gidebileceğini söyledi. biliyorsun, akşam arkadaşlarımızla parti yapacağız," bu sırada doyoung'a biraz daha sokuldu, ona baktım ancak gözleri abimin üzerindeydi. "canın sıkılabilir."

başımı sallayıp oradan ayrıldım ve yemek saati gelene kadar odamda bekledim. havuza girdiğim için temizlenmeliydim. az önce olan öpüşmemizi, doyoung'un müstehcen bakışlarını ve dokunuşlarını unutmayı denedim. olmadı. beni mutfakta, o da havuzdan yeni çıkıp peşimden geldiğinde yakalamıştı ve öpüşmeye başlamıştık. bu tam olarak ne zaman olmuştu hatırlamıyordum. doyoung'un taeil ile eve girip bizimle tanıştırılışını hala anımsıyordum. o gün tüm yemek boyunca sessiz olmuş ve doyoung bana ara sıra bakıp bir şeyler sorarken bile tepkisiz kalmıştım. kendisi taeil ile arkadaşları sayesinde tanışmış ve birbirlerine aşık olmuşlar. doyoung, taeil'e aşık mıydı? biraz önce dili boğazımdayken abimi düşünmüş müydü? bilmiyordum. bilmek de istemiyordum. berbat biriydim. bildiğim tek şey buydu.

saçlarımı kurutup aşağıya indim, böylece beni çağırmak için gelen kadın vazgeçip önümde eğildi ve kurulu masaya kadar eşlik etti. kendi evimde yabancı gibi hissediyordum böyle zamanlarda. herkesin oturduğu ve beni beklediği masaya oturdum. babam hiçbir şey söylemeden yemeğe başladı, taeil ve doyoung yan yana oturuyorlardı, annem yanımdaydı ve doyoung tam karşımda. bana kısa bir süreliğine baktı ancak taeil ona bir şey demesi için tabak uzattığında dikkatini yine ona verdi.

yemeğime odaklanmaya karar verdim. sona doğru başımı kaldırıp doyoung'a baktım fakat babama bakıyordu. babama dönüp dudaklarını izledim. "peki ne zaman düşünüyorsunuz?"

annem, çatalını-bıçağını bıraktı ve babama uyarıcı bir bakış attı. babamın umrumda olmadığı kesindi. taeil ve doyoung'a döndüm. doyoung yine bana dönmüş ve anında geri babama bakmıştı. "sadece şu an olmadığını söyleyebilirim." taeil hiçbir şey söylemedi lakin moralinin birazcık bozulduğunu anlayabiliyordum. masa yine sessizliğe gömülürken yemeğimin bittiğini anneme anlattım.

ellerimi kaldırdım ve işaret ettim. "teşekkürler. izninizle odama çıkabilir miyim?"

"büyükannene gitmek ister misin?" sorumu görmezden geldi, ayriyeten benim gibi işaret dili kullanmamış, yalnızca onu anlayabileceğimi bildiğinden dudaklarını kıpırdatmıştı. 

düşündüm. taeil ve doyoung arkadaşları, hatta daha çok kişinin olacağı bir partide olmak istiyor muydum? hayır. taeil veyahut ailem hiçbir zaman ayak altında dolaşmamamdan yanaydı ve ben de zaten onların kusurlu bir aile parçası tablosundan uzaklaşarak kendi başıma takılmayı seviyordum. ancak doyoung. ona göz ucuyla bakmaya çalıştım, ilgiyle bizi izliyordu. garip bir sıcaklık karnımı sardı. ellerimi yine kaldırdım. "hayır, gitmeyeceğim. odamda kalmayı yeğliyorum şu anda anne." 

annem beni hızla anlayarak başını salladı ve ben anında oradan uzaklaşarak odama çıktım. parti akşam 9'da başlayacaktı, anne ve babam büyük ihtimalle geceyi dışarıda geçireceklerdi çünkü abime kıyamayacaklarını biliyordum. yatağıma attım kendimi ve tavanı izledim.

hiçbir şey duyamamak nasıl bir şeydi? ve bu sebeple konuşamamak? siyah kahküllerimi geriye çektim ve tavana daha net baktım. kendi sesimi hiç duymamıştım, abimin, annemin yahut babamın. yağmur sesini hiç dinlememiştim. daha önce müzik işitmedim. isterdim. eğer duyabilseydim ailemin utanç kaynağı olmazdım. odamda bir sığınmacı gibi yaşamazdım. taeil benden rahatça bahsedebilirdi arkadaşlarına. böylelikle getirdiği her arkadaşı yahut sevgilisi bir kardeşi olduğunu öğrendiğinde 'bundan hiç bahsetmedin bize' gibi bir tepki vermezdi. yukarıdaki gerçek miydi değil miydi emin değildim ancak ben ona ne yapmıştım? neden beni dünyanın en berbat kusuruyla yaratmıştı?

belki biliyordu. belki şu anda abimin sevgilisiyle seviştiğimden haberdardı ve bu bir çeşit cezaydı. değil mi?

gözlerim sıkıca sessiz sedasız evrenimin içinde kapanırken kendimi bu kez karanlığa teslim ettim.

uyandığımda odam karanlıktı, aşağıdan parlak ışıklar bahçeyi aydınlatıyordu. yerimden doğruldum ve gözlerimi ovaladım. dışarıdaki ışık sayesinde kendi odamı görebiliyordum. sessizliğe doğru bir adım daha attım ve odamdan çıkıp dışarı yöneldim. merdivenlerin başına gelene kadar koridordaki insanları seyrettim. kimse beni umursamıyordu bile. merdivenlerden aşağıya inmeye başladığımda taeil ile doyoung'u gördüm. arkadaşlarıyla oturup konuşuyorlardı. taeil yine doyoung'un kolları arasındaydı ve ikisi de gülüyorlardı. çoğunlukla taeil küçükken suratsız olduğumu söylerdi; doğruydu, hiçbir şey duyamadığımdan ve konuşmadığımdan genelde tepkisizdim ancak doyoung'un gülüşü beni de güldürürdü. taeil'in beni fark etmesinden de korkardım. onu bazen, gerçekten bazen severdim. ona yakışan bir kardeş olmadığımı bilmeme rağmen. ama ben acı çekiyordum. kusursuz bir çocuktu. sevgilisi, arkadaşları vardı. benim ise hiçbir şeyim yoktu. tam anlamıyla hiçbir şeyim.

hızla ilerleyip mutfağa girdim, böylelikle kimse beni görmedi. bir bardak alıp su doldurdum. yavaş yavaş mutfaktan çıkıp arka bahçeye yürüdüm.

insanların eğlendiğini, dans ettiğini görmek içimdeki burukluğu büyüttü. havuzun yanına koydukları ışıkların odamı aydınlatan ışıklar olduğunu anlamak zor değildi, kendimi hoparlörün yanına attım, bir elimle tuttuğum bardağı boş vererek diğer elimi onun üzerine koydum. ufak da olsa duyabilmek için her şeyimi verirdim ama yapabildiğim tek şey hissetmekti. yalnızca hissediyordum. hoparlördeki müziğin ne kadar gürültülü olduğunu elimin altındaki sert nesnenin titremesinden dolayı kavrayabiliyordum. fazlası yoktu.

iç çekerek geri çekildim ve insanlardan oldukça uzak bir yere oturdum. önümdeki manzaraya bakarken hiçbir şey hissetmemek... bu hissi adım gibi biliyordum. tamamen boşluğa bakıyordum. görüyordum ama asla anlamıyordum.

bir el omzuma dokunduğunda geriye dönüp baktım. heyecan boğazımda hissedilirken doyoung olduğunu gördüğümde bin kat artmıştı sanki. gülmek istedim lakin buna izin vermeden, aniden elimi kavrayıp beni çekiştirdi. hızla ayağı kalkıp onu izledim. beni evin içine sürüklüyordu. nedenini sormadım, zaten bana bakmadıkça ve ellerim serbest olmadıkça ona soru falan da soramazdım. ne yapmak istediğinin bilincindeydim ve engel de olmuyordum. çünkü doyoung'un dediği gibi mükemmel değildim. onu seviyordum, arzuluyordum.

doyoung beni evimizin alt katına yöneltti. büyük ihtimalle hiç kimse yoktu çünkü hizmetçilerin gittiğine emindim. bir odanın kapısını açtı ve bizi içeriye soktu. elimi bıraktı, böylelikle ellerim de kendi sessizliğiyle buluşmuş oldu. ışık yandı ve arkama dönüp doyoung'a baktım. benden hiçbir şey beklemeden tane tane konuştu. çoğunlukla her zaman hızlı konuşurdu, bazen onu taeil ile koltukta muhabbet ederken izlerdim, fakat benimle konuşurken oldukça anlaşılır olmak için çabalıyordu. aslında katiyen harikulade bir durum değildi, onu anlamayacağımı düşünmekten dolayı böyleydi ancak biraz olsun bile düşünülüyor olmak beni mutlu ediyordu.

"taeil seni dışarıda görseydi, ne olurdu biliyor musun?" büyük olasılıkla beni kolumdan tutup odama sokar ve parti bitene kadar odamdan çıkmamam gerektiğini, kapımı kitlememi söylerdi. cevap vermedim. doyoung ise daha fazla bir şey söylemedi. yalnızca yapmak istediğini yaptı.

beni belimden tutup kendine çekti ve dudaklarımızı birleştirdi. doyoung, taeil'e aşık mıydı? onun dudaklarına aşina olan dudaklarım nasıl hareket etmesi gerektiğini bilerek kıvrıldı. doyoung üst dudağımı emerken eriyordum. taeil'i düşünmek o an oldukça saçma geldi. zaten kusurlu biriydim. hiçbir şeye sahip değildim. birkaç dakikalık veyahut saatlik birliktelikler kendi kendime sahip olduğum tek şeydi ve bunu kaybetmeye niyetli değildim. elimi doyoung'un yanağına koyup öpücüğü derinleştirdim. doyoung'un elleri bu sabahki gibi kalçama yerleşti ve onları sıktırdı. kasıklarını tekrar tekrar benimkelere bastırdı. kalçalarıyla daire çiziyordu. öpüşmemiz sekteye uğrayınca güldü. aynı şekilde dudakları, dudaklarımın üzerinde kıvrıldı. bunu seviyordum.

ellerim göğüslerine indi, gömleğini çekiştirdim. benden hafifçe ayrıldı ve ben pantolon kemerini çözerken o gömleğini yalnızca birkaç düğmenin açık olması yardımıyla başının üstünden çıkarıp attı. kemerini çözsem bile pantolonunu indiremeden ellerimi tuttu ve beni kapıya yaslarken ellerimi başımın üstünde bağladı. tek eliyle iki bileğimi kavrayabiliyordu. diğer eliyle eşofmanım ve tişörtüm arasındaki çizgide dolaştı. bacaklarımı birbirine bastırdığımda bir kez daha güldü.

doyoung'un kahkahasını duymak isterdim. taeil dünyanın en şanslı insanıydı.

elini kasıklarıma götürüp orada gezindi. çığlık atmalıydım. bağırmalıydım. dudaklarımı araladım ama iki dudağımın arasından hiçbir şey çıkmadı. doyoung, birden eşofmanım ve baksırımı hafifçe sıyırıp beni yarı çıplak bıraktı. ilk defa görmüyordu, ben onun önünde ilk defa çıplak durmuyordum ancak ilk defaymış gibi karnım kasıldı. onu öpmek istedim, istekle dudaklarımı büzdüm. beni anladı. doyoung çoğu zaman hiçbir şey demeden beni anlıyordu. belki de onu seviyor olmamın sebebi buydu. beni bazen normal gibi hissettiriyordu. ailemin şimdiye kadar hiç yapamadığı şeyi yapıyordu.

sadece bunun biz sevişirken olması kalbimi kırıyordu.

dudakları ile dudaklarıma sürtündü. bu arada eli bacak içlerimde dolaşıyordu. ona çabuk olmasını söylemeliydim. ona bir şeyler demeliydim.

doyoung, ansızın beni bıraktı; ben anında omuzlarına sarılırken o pantolonunu sıyırdı ve ben sevişmek için hazırlıklı olmadığımızı kavrarken doyoung fark etmedi. sesim çıkmadığından bazen canımın yandığını ona ancak vurarak belli ediyordum. lakin onunla sevişmek için hazırlıklı olmak umrumda değildi. onu yaşattığı acılara dahi bağımlı olacak kadar seviyordum.

benim alt tarafım çıplaktı ve doyoung karşımda tamamen çıplaktı. sorun etmeden bir bacağımı beline attım, o ise belimi kavradı, diğer eli ise üyesindeydi. heyecanla yükselen göğsüme bir öpücük bıraktı ve yukarı, öpücükleriyle çıktı. yine dudaklarımla buluştuğunda ellerimi ensesine sardım. o sırada bedenlerimizi birleştirdi. üyesini içime aldığımda yanlışlıkla alt dudağını ısırdım. sorun etmedi ve dudaklarıma minik buseler bıraktı. içimde gidip gelirken onun inlemelerini duyamasam da sıcak nefesinin dudağıma çarpmasını hissediyordum. ben ses çıkarıp çıkarmadığımı bile anlayamıyordum.

birbirimizle iç içe geçip sertçe birleşirken aklıma gelen taeil'i gerilere iteliyordum. doyoung, taeil'e aşık mıydı ki? bu zihnimden hiç çıkmıyordu. ben mükemmel isem neden benimle değildi?

"tanrım..." dudaklarının arasından çıkan kelimeyi takip ettim. "... siktir..." inliyordu ve ben duyamıyordum.

tanrım.

tanrı.

tanrı varsa, neden beni cezalandırmıştı? neden beni senden esirgeyecek berbat bir kusur yaratmıştı bende? neden seni duyamıyordum? neden seninle olamıyordum? neden taeil değil de ben? ben ne yaptım?

doyoung hareketlerini sıklaştırdı, dudaklarını esir alıp sertçe öptüm onu. ama yine de benden ayrılmayı seçti. bedenimi biraz daha kapıya yasladı, kalçamı kendisine doğru çekti ve belindeki bacağımı indirdi. böyle daha sert ve hızlı gidip geliyordu ancak ona dokunmak istiyordum. terden alnına yapışmış saçlarını geriye itmek, dudaklarını tekrar tekrar öpmek. ellerimle belimi sıkıca kavramış ellerine tutundum. ikimiz de sona yaklaşıyorduk, farkındaydım. doyoung, kirpiklerinin üzerinden bana baktı, ona baktığımı gördüğünde güldü. "mükemmelsin, jungwoo."

mükemmel değilim demeliydim. çünkü değildim.

gözlerim hem bu durumla hem de karnımdaki yaklaşan orgazm hissinin sıcaklığıyla doldu. doyoung birkaç vuruştan sonra içime geldi. ben de o içimi gıdıklayan histen hemen sonra. gözlerim kapanırken, doyoung'un memnuniyet sırıtışı gözümün önüne geldi. hala içimde bekliyordu bu yüzden hareket etmeden durdum. birkaç dakika sonra içimden çıktı ve ben gözlerimi araladım.

"harikaydın, jungwoo." dedi başta. göğsü hala sertçe inip kalkıyordu. "çok güzelsin."

elimi yorgunluğuma rağmen kaldırıp işaret ettim. "abimden daha mı çok?"

gözleri şaşkınlıkla büyüdü. böyle bir soruyu daha önce hiç sormamıştım ona. birkaç saniye bekledi, ardından her zamanki gülüşüyle konuştu. "elbette, jungwoo."

"mükemmel değilim." içimde kalmasını hiç istemiyordum.

"öylesin, sen gördüğüm en mükemmel insansın, jungwoo." doyoung'un gülüşü düşmedi lakin bunu dedikten hemen sonra baksırını ve pantolonunu yukarıya çekti. yarı çıplak duruyordu şimdi de.

"eğer ilk benimle tanışmış olsaydın, benimle olur muydun?"

doyoung bir kez daha şaşırdı. "neden böyle sorular soruyorsun?"

olmazdı.

mükemmel değildim.

ona aşıktım ve mükemmel değildim.

"taeil mükemmel, değil mi?"

doyoung kaşlarını çattı. "ne yapmaya çalıştığını anlamıyorum, jungwoo. izin ver çıkayım." gömleğini yeniden giydi. "uzun süre ortalıktan kaybolamam."

"abimi benimle aldatıyorsun. ona aşık mısın?"

sinirlendiğini hissettim. aldatmak kelimesi. bunu da ona hiç söylememiştim. ben ona hiçbir şey söyleyememiştim. "derdin ne senin? çekil şuradan!" beni kapının önünden ittiğinde ardından ne dediğini seçemedim, duyamıyordum. doyoung sinirle odadan çıktığında onu durdurmadım. onu hiçbir zaman durdurmadım. beni neden seçmediğini, neden mükemmel olduğumu söyleyerek yalan söylemeyi tercih ettiğini, neden beni öptüğünü, abimin ona yetip yetmediğini... hiçbirini sormamıştım. ona direkt bağlanmıştım. hem bedenim hem de ruhumla.

bana yalan söylediğini biliyordum ancak öyle değilmiş, bu bir gerçekmiş gibi davranmak oldukça güzeldi. kısa süreli de olsa tercih edilen ve arzulanan kişi olmak.

bacaklarımın arasından sızan sıvıyla huzursuzca kıpırdandım ama bu daha çok akıntıya sebep olduğundan daha da fazla rahatsız etti beni. doyoung da benimleyken böyle mi hissetmişti? onunla köşede öpüşüp sevişirken her şey iyiydi de ben garip sorularım ile onu sararken mi rahatsız edici olmuştu?

akşamın soğukluğu bir şekilde beni karşıladığında üstümü giyinmem gerektiğini kavradım. baksırımı ve eşofmanımı çektim. bugün doyoung'un taeil gelmeden önce bana yaptığını yapıp dudaklarımdaki izi sildim. oysa orada olduğuna emindim. terli bedenimden huzursuzluk duysam da kapıyı açıp dışarı çıktım. yukarıya yöneldim, merdivenleri çıktım, odama girdim ve kapıyı kapadım. bir kişi bile fark etmemişti beni. doyoung'u beni fark edebildiği için mi sevmiştim?

banyo yapmalıydım lakin kendimi öylece yatağıma bıraktım. tavanıma gözlerimi diktim. dışarıda ışıklar olduğu gibi duruyordu, bedenim terli ve ıslaktı, düşüncelerim doluydu. dudaklarımı araladım ve çığlık attım, çığlık atarak ağladım ancak kimse duymadım. ben de dahil.

-

son seviştiğimiz günden beri doyoung bana bakmadı, gülmedi, beni öpmek için kenara çekmedi. onu yalnız yakalamak istesem de hiçbir şekilde yapamadım. kaç gün olduğunu bile bilmiyordum; dudaklarını, kokusunu tekrarlamak istiyordum. taeil ile birlikteydi, hafta sonu havuzda birlikte şakalaşıp arada birbirlerini öpüyorlardı. bazı akşam yemeklerinde bizimleydi, olduğu gibi. ve babam ona annem kızıyor olsa da aynı soruyu soruyordu. 'ne zaman evlenmeyi düşünüyorsunuz?' doyoung gerçekten taeil'e aşık mıydı? benim hissettiğim neydi?

onları uzaktan izlerken kendimi berbat hissediyordum. yani her zamanki bendim. ve hiç kimse ne olduğunu sormuyordu. insanların beni görebildiğini bile düşünmüyordum. duyamıyor ve konuşamıyordum fakat kalbim vardı. tanrı sağır bir çocuk yaratmak yerine neden kalbimi söküp almamıştı ki?

doyoung'a sorduğum sorular için çok pişmandım. onsuz olmak istemiyordum. bunları sorarken asla bu noktaya geleceğimizi tahmin etmemiştim. beni istediği gibi kullanabilirdi. taeil ile evlenmek istiyorsa evlenebilirdi, onun köşe bucak aradığı heyecan olabilirdim. neden bana dokunmuyordu? ben mükemmel değil miydim? öyle demişti. 

kendime bu yalanı içten içe hiçbir zaman inandırmamış olsam da neden onun bana mükemmel olduğumu söylemesini arzuluyordum? 

mutfağa ilerledim ve pencereden yine onların havuzda birbiriyle şakalaşmasını izledim. sırıtmak, tebessüm etmek yahut gülmek... kahkaha atmayı tüm bunlara tercih ederdim. 

ıslanan gözlerimi açayıp kapadım. ben kusurluydum. kendimden nefret ediyordum. taeil'in sevgilisiyle yatmıştım ve bundan hala pişmanlık duymuyordum. en büyük günahkar bendim. taeil bana mesafeli olsa da yine de bunları hak etmemişti. doyoung'a aşıktım. onu arzuluyordum. onun beni seçemeyecek kadar kusurlu olmayı da ben hak etmemiştim. 

nefes alamadığımı hissettim. bütün hislerim üzerime yığılmış ve ben onların altında kalmıştım. kendimden, herkesten daha çok nefret ediyordum. mutfaktan çıkmadan önce ben hislerim ile boğuşurken içeriye doyoung girdi. yüzündeki gülücük silinmişti. böyle olmaması gerekiyordu. 

yanımdan geçti ve buzdolabından soğuk su çıkardı. bardağa ihtiyacı olmadan içti. onu izlediğimi bildiğinden bakışlarını bana çevirdi. bu, o günden sonra gözlerimizin buluştuğu ilk andı belki de. bu kahverengileri görmeyi özledim, onun sıcak vücudunu hissetmeyi, dudaklarını sarmayı ve öpmeyi. 

beni kolumdan tutup gizli bir yere götürmesine ihtiyacım vardı, böylelikle kalbimin üzerindeki acıdan onun sayesinde sıyrılabilirdim. onunla sevişmek olmasa da böyle kusurlu doğmanın pişmanlığını onunla unutabilirdim. ama doyoung yapmadı. bana baktı ve şunları söyledi. 

"taeil'i seviyorum. onunla evleneceğim." 

kalbimin binbir parçaya ayrılmasına izin verdim. doyoung abimin yanına giderken ben mutfaktan ayrılıp gözyaşlarıyla yolumu bularak odama çıktım. ağlamaya devam ediyordum. hıçkırıklarla ağlıyordum lakin o geceki gibi kimse beni duymuyordu. taeil ile evleneceğini biliyordum. gerçekten biliyordum fakat bunu bana söylerken aramızdaki şeyin biteceğini anlatan ifadesini anlamayacak kadar aptal değildim. 

madem abimi seviyordu, neden beni öpmüştü? benimle sevişmiş ve bana mükemmel olduğumu söylemişti? 

mükemmel değildim. 

hiçbir zaman da olmamıştım. 

birkaç dakikalık ağlamanın ardından elimi kulaklarıma koyup bir şeyler duymayı denedim. sıfır. elde ettiğim kocaman sıfırdı ancak yine de yaptım. ardından bundan vazgeçip ayağa kalktım. kalbimin ağrısını taşıyamıyordum. koca koca yılların hüznüne sahipti zira. yavaş adımlarla babamın çalışma odasına yürüdüm. kimsenin beni duymadığının bilincindeydim. 

doyoung beni kendine aşık etmiş ve sonra terk etmişti. 

odanın kapısını açıp boş odaya baktım. babam yoktu. annemin nerede olduğunu bilmiyordum. taeil ve doyoung asla yanıma gelmeyeceğine emindim. 

doyoung. 

bana yalan da olsa mükemmel olduğumu söyleyen tek kişiydi. 

babamın av tüfeğini alıp çalışma masasının önünde diz çöktüm. önceleri ölmeyi birçok defa düşünmüştüm ama hiçbir şey şu anki acının bana cesaret verebileceği kadar güçlü değildi. kendimi az da olsa sevmemin nedeni doyoung'du. 

artık daha fazla kusurlu kalmak niyetinde değildim. onlara zaten sağırken bir de ne kadar ahlaksız bir çocuk olduğumu bırakmak istemiyordum. beni en azından daha ılımlı bir şekilde unutmalarının arzusuyla tutuşuyordum. onları özleyeceğimi düşünmesem de doyoung'u özleyecektim. onu her zaman sevecektim. sadece son kez ona sarılmak, öpmek isterdim. bunun burukluğunu ölen bedenim bile taşıyacaktı, emindim.

ölecektim.

ölmeliydim çünkü beni kendine aşık ettin ve sonra hiçbir şey olmamış gibi hayatına devam ettin. ben ise ben de bıraktığın acılar ve bu acılara bağımlı ruhumla kalakaldım. sebebi sendin, yalnızca sen.


End file.
